


On Belay

by red_as_ever



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_as_ever/pseuds/red_as_ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York takes Delta rock climbing. Prompt fill for RvB Happy Hour: "Don't make it into a big deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Belay

“You’re doing fine, Delta,” York calls up. 

Yes, up. Delta estimates he’s more than eighty percent of the way to the top of the forty-foot rock climbing wall. His hands tremble where he clutches the red plastic handholds, and he wishes he hadn’t been so reluctant to get chalk on his hands. If he sweats anymore, he is going to slip and only the slender rope attaching him to York can stop his fall.

Delta adjusts his glasses against his shoulder. Breathes. “If you say so,” he says.

“If you bring your left foot up, there’s a spot right by your knee,” York says. “Do you see it?”

The real question is, does he dare to look down? Swallowing hard, he peeks at his knee. Sure enough, a chunk of red plastic protrudes from the wall right where York said it would be.

"Now your right hand,” York says. Delta settles his weight on his left foot and stretches to reach a grip barely within his reach. Shifting again, he maneuvers his right leg up, then his left arm, then his left foot again--

And before he knows it, he has run out of hand holds. “You did it!” York shouts. "You ready to come down?”

York has to coax him to grab the rope and sit back. Delta doesn’t want to be lowered, and though he resigns himself to it, his whole body shakes by the time his feet touch the crash pads again. 

“You did it!” York is nearly jumping in his enthusiasm. He releases the rope so he can catch Delta in a hug.

“It’s a beginner’s wall, York,” Delta says. "Don't make it into a big deal." People might be watching. He wouldn’t know. He presses his face into York’s neck, focusing on the familiar smell and the cadence of his breathing.

“But I’m proud of you,” York says. “It gets easier after your first climb. I promise. Want to find out?”

Delta looks up into those excited eyes. “Let me recover first,” he says. “To be honest, I would rather watch you this time.”

“That can be arranged,” York grins. “Though we both know you just want the best possible view of my backside.”

Delta smiles and doesn’t say anything, just lowers his hands closer to said backside and clutches York tighter. Not for long--he knows how badly York wants to rope up. Just enough that he can feel grounded again, climbing gear or not.


End file.
